Michelangelo's Sacrifice
by Michelangelo'sbabygirl
Summary: Mikey goes missing. Will his brothers be able to find him before Bishop does? Or will this story have an un wanted ending? There's a twist near the end, this time its Mikey's brother who are in trouble, The real question is, Will he save them in time? Or die trying? I KNow i stink at summaries. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Gone

**_Disclaimer I own nothing_**

TMNT

Don's POV

'Something is not right, the lair is way too quiet. Mike's way to quiet, that's a little frightening. Is he hurt?' Don thought. Don pushed the thought aside..

"Hey Don? You in there?" My older brother Raphael asked, smacking me a couple times.

"Yes, what do you want Raph!" I snapped pushing his hand away from my face.

"Ok one, you don't need to yell, and to its way to quiet in the lair. Do ya think Mike went to bed early?" Raph asked me.

"I was wondering the same thing." My eldest brother Leonardo, my I say 'Cut into the conversation' No pun intended…

"I'll go check." I said, I rushed outta the room trying to avoid an argument.

*Knock Knock* No one answered, so I quickly ran down the hall to my own bed room and got out my lock picking kit, and ran back to his room. I was a little angry knowing I had to 'Break into' my brothers room.

I really felt like a criminal at that moment.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I finally picked the lock and slowly pushed open Mikey's door. Action figures, and comic books littered the floor along side a pizza box and a couple hundred drawings. I attempted to find my brothers be, when I did my worst thoughts had come true. Mikey was nowhere found in his room, I sped out of the room despite me tripping once of twice and finally got to the kitchen, where my elder brothers were.

"Mikey's not in his room!" I yelled in panic. They looked at me seriously, than ran to Mike's room as if to say my word wasn't enough. When they came back down Leo started barking orders.

"Don track his shell cell now!" He roared, I nodded and got to my comuter.

'Oh Mike where ya at?' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Discoveries

**_Disclaimer I own nothing_**

TMNT

Michelangelo's POV

'Where am I? It's so dark here.' I thought

"Guys?" I called out, only to be answered by a harsh laugh that made me flinch.

I started to regain the feeling in my toes up my ears. I was on something cold. I tried to move but I was strapped in. I started to panic.

"Do not panic Michelangelo. I only want samples." I know that voice! It hit me like a ton of bricks. 'Bishop!' My thoughts screamed! I struggled against the straps. The only response I got was the sound of a blade starting up. Then a blinding light hit my eyes. I screamed in pain.

Bishop revealed himself.

"Don't scream already, we have so many games to play!" He said cheerfully.

"My brothers will get me outta this, and when they do your going to sorry!" I hissed, and gave the best glare ever! Raphie would be so proud! Anyway back to me glaring. I saw him flinch but he quickly recovered.

"Your brothers don't know where you are. What makes you think they'll save you this time?" He asked me.

'Easy answer!' I thought.

"Because I'm their baby brother and we don't leave family behind no matter what!" I hissed at him.

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "They wont find you, your mine now. I hope you love hearing yourself scream, because that's all your going to hear for a while."

My breath hitched. I felt fear surge over me, but I knew I couldn't let Bishop see it.

'Please find me bros!' I yelled out my mental plead.

The sound of a running blade flooded my ears, then I felt so much pain. I screamed.

***********Back at the lair*************

Raph's POV

I went back to Mike's room to search for 'clues' on who took my brother, and where. When I find who ever took him, I'll give them scars to remember me by, and Mike's hurt in anyway, they'll get it ten times worse.

I entered the room with dread, and started to push things around, noticing my baby brothers nun chucks on the floor covered in blood. There was a note attached to them. I snagged it and snarled.

"Leo! Donnie!" I yelled.

I could hear my brothers twelve feet away.

'Wow they can be very loud when they want to be.' I thought.

"What is it Raph?" Donnie asked quickly. I turned around to show them what I found, Donnie gasped, and was close to tears, when he saw the nun chucks. Leo's eyes turned dark, and he let got a very dark growl. To be honest it scared me a little bit, but I know what he is thinking. He thinking, 'I'm the eldest brother and my baby brothers gone!' I thought.

Leo took the note and read it aloud to Donnie and I

Dear, Turtles

As you can see, Michelangelo's gone. That's right I took him! We are going to have so much fun! I cant wait to hear him scream. To hear him plead, then finally give in because he thinks your not coming to save him! Best day of my entire life!

Your friend Bishop. (P.S in case it wasn't clear, you cant save him this time!)

Now it was Donnie's turn to let out a dark growl. Leo and I turned to him, surprised, Donnie is supposed to be the calm, peaceful brother, so it was always a surprise when he got super angry.

"Don't worry Mike we're coming baby brother." Leo whispered on the way outta Mikey's room.

Don and I nodded in agreement. We all headed to Don's lab to start the search.

Halfway there Donnie fell and screamed in pain holding his head. Leo and I we're going to help when it hit us to a small mental plead screamed,

'Please find me bros!' When it was gone Donnie ran to the lab knowing it was Mikey, Leo and I picked up the pace too and finally we got to the lab and started the search.

'Please be strong Mike, we're coming.' I thought


	3. Chapter 3 Mikey's dream

**_Disclaimer! I own nothing_**

TMNT Chapter 3

Mikey's POV

Michelangelo felt terrible.

'What's going on?' he thought

Then memories came flooding back to him. Bishop coming into his room, snagging him cutting him a little bit, then leaving with out a sound. Then he woke up back here. In the dark room with what seemed like a spot light. The blades sound still flooded his ears, it cut into his arm almost slicing it in half, but before that could happen, Bishop took a picture and told his doctors to stitch it back up. I have never been more scared in my life. Before I could scream some more or even react, the doctor's but a clear mask over my beak, then I drifted off to sleep.

******************Mike's Dream**************

"Hello?" I called out to the dark night sky in front of me. Only one question ran through his mind.

'Am I alive?" I asked myself.

"Mikey?" a voice behind him asked.

My eyes flew open. He knew that voice! It was Donnie!

I turned around quickly to see my level headed brother Donnie.

"Donnie its me!" I said to him.

"Impossible Mikey's dead." An angry voice said behind Donnie.

" Raph?" I asked

"Who are you." Another voice demanded

"I turned to see Leo staring dangerously at me.

"L-Leo its me Mikey. You know your youngest brother." I said trying to jog his memory.

"I know who Michelangelo is, but you are not him, He died two weeks ago because we weren't fast enough to save him. Now my family is darkened without his light to shine on our family we are nothing but angry cold blood killers. Without Michelangelo our family is incomplete. Now you stranger have the nerve to dishonor my baby brother! Michelangelo died with honor and that is how it will stay." Leo hissed.

"No wait, please it really is me." Mikey tried to reason with his older brothers.

"Leo is right Mikey died with honor, we will not stand here and do nothing while you dishonor him!" Donnie hissed.

"Wait before you kill me, may I please ask how Michelangelo died?" Mikey asked wanting clarification.

Leo nodded.

Leo stepped forward and motioned for his remaining younger brother to sheath their weapons.

"One day, we realized it was to quiet in the lair so Donnie went to go check on Mikey, he ran downstairs and told us Michelangelo was not in his room, we ran to the lab trying to find him, a week later Donnie found him. But when we got there it was already to late. Bishop told us he took away his innocents, then his child like laugh, then his smile until he turned cold. We were- no are very angry at Bishop, when the damage was done he told us it was just easier to kill Mike in the end. No he is gone, and he isn't coming back." Leo said.

Mikey felt torn. He didn't know what to say to comfort his brothers. Before he could say anything his brothers were already getting out their weapons and walking towards him.

"Michelangelo, was so gifted with his art, he brought a smile to my families faces. He's the youngest of us loved everything, he was so full of life and his spirit shone brightly, then he was taken away from everything he loved he died alone, in a dark place, the earth lost something valuable. Him. He was our happiness on rainy days. Our light in the dark. Now he is gone." Donnie said

"Do ya see why we cant let you dishonor him now?" Raph growled. They lunged at me. Then I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4 Angry Brother Bears

**_Disclaimer! I own nothing... *Cries*_**

TMNT Chapter 4

Donnie's POV

Bishop thinks he is so smart! Ha! I'm smarter, I found Mikey when he pretty much stated I couldn't! Wait till I get my hands on him!

"I found Mikey!" I alerted the others.

Leo's POV

Donnie has gotten a lot angrier, I can say the same for Raph and I as well, after that picture that was sent to April. I cant get that image outta my head, When I get my hands on Bishop, he's going to wish he never came to the lair.

'Wait,' the thought stopped me in my tracks. 'How did he find the lair and slip in to take Michelangelo without any of us noticing? Did Mikey notice? If so, why didn't he alert us?' I asked my self. I finally noticed Raph looking at me worriedly.

"Ya alright over there Leo?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Raph how did he even find the lair?" I asked.

"I have no idea…" Raph said.

We both started to walk to Donnie when he heard him yell,

"I found Mikey!" Now we were sprinting towards the lair and nearly collided with Don.

"Coming or not?" He asked us, after getting his Bo Staff.

Raph and I nodded. I equipped my Katanna blades, and Raph got his Sais. We followed Donnie out the door and out of the sewer.

'Be strong Mike, Here come three angry brother bears.(Angry Turtles)

Mikey's POV

I don't know how much more I can take, Bishop got a lot of new toys that's for sure. So many painful toys. He can laugh all he wants! I'm not giving up so easily!

"Michelangelo why are you not crying yet?" Bishop asked pretending to be sad.

"Cause I'm not wimp like you." I answered. That earned me a growl and a slap across the mouth.

"Careful or I'll bring out my favorite new friend." Bishop said.

"That's sad Bishop, your friends are your machines?" I made a snorting sound.

He turned sharply and snarled, in a very animal like way I might add, and hissed,

"Hey you're a Mutant Turtle! So I wouldn't be talking!"

"Touché." I said

He rolled his eyes and turned away, I stuck out my tongue at him very confidante he couldn't see me when he said,

" I saw that." I think he has eyes in the back of his head.

Then we both heard a door slam to the ground.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound in a week!

"Bishop where are you and Mikey!" Raph yelled.

I was finally found, but not out of danger.

-well guys here is Chapter 4 I know its like super short but bare with me here, we are only getting to the good parts Don't forget to REVIEW if ya want more I know I do! I promise Chapter 5 will be longer!

-Michelangelo'sbabygirl


	5. Chapter 5 Journey, and Trouble

**_Disclaimer! I own nothing_**

TMNT Chapter 5

Raph's POV

Donnie grabbed his Bo Staff, Leo got his Katanna blades, and I twirled my Sais. We walked out of the lair, and through the sewers towards the man hole cover. I think Bishop expected we would find Mikey's location sooner or later, because as soon as we got to a man hole some uh, friends of ours were waiting.

"Raph, do not get yourself hurt, we need to get to Mike as soon as possible." Leo said.

"Yeah, yeah Fearless." I said.

He rolled his eyes at the over used nickname.

I charged into battle making sure I had my remaining younger brother, and older brother in my sights at all times.

"They're trying to distract us from getting to Mikey." I heard Don say.

My vision turned red, like blood red. I yelled at Leo and Donnie to stay outta my way, they did as they were told for once. I rushed into battle with the 20 or so Purple dragons. I could feel the blood on my hands as I stabbed my enemies until I realized there were no more, I would say it took me about 9 minutes tops. New record! Anyway, I looked back at my remaining brothers. I laughed at their expressions. Both pair of eyes as wide as the sun and their jaws fell to the ground.

"No one stands in the way of my brothers and I." I told them.

They both shook their heads and followed me out the man hole.

Leo's POV

I am truly shocked. I have never see Raph, so… Angry. Well I guess we're all pretty mad.

I say it took us 9 minutes tops. Huh new record. Anyway about I'd say seven blocks across the roof tops, we found an abandon lab.

"Hey I know this place! It's the lab that got mysteriously shut down after a gas leak! It was all over the news!" Donnie said,

"Great Donnie!" I sad with sarcasm.

Donnie rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like moron.

"What was that?" I snarled.

"Uh, nothing." Donnie said quickly then hid behind Raph. Raph chuckled quietly.

I shot him a glare, if looks could kill, they'd both be dead on the ground at my feet right now. But I got what I wanted the glare shut them both up.

"Shall we continue?" I said. They nodded.

This time It was my turn to chuckle quietly a they followed, I could pretty much smell their fear.

'I am awesome.' I thought to my self.

Donnie's POV

'Note to self, don't mess with Leo anymore tonight.' I said to myself.

Ah, Leo my eldest brother, the one who doesn't know how to laugh. Even with Mike around. I know he has a lot of stress, most of it is because of Raph, but that's besides the point.

Anyway back to the task at hand, we walked around back to see a back door, I was hoping for a window, but no its always a door! I am very irritated. Doesn't anyone know what a window is like April! I kept my thoughts to my self as I quietly bent down to the electric pad lock.

'Ok I need my small brush to look for finger prints.' I thought. I opened my 'Bag of Magic.' as Mikey would put it, and got out a small brush and started to slowly brush the numbers, slowly the smudged finger prints started to appear on the numbers, 73298.

'Ok now I have to guess and see if its right.' I thought.

I nervously pushed a guess in.

79382

"Approved." the electric pad lock said and the door opened.

My brothers and I all sighed happily in unison.

I quietly put the brush into the bag and zipped it up. I stood up, as my brothers walked ahead of me for safety reasons. It felt like hours we were walking down hallways. Finally we reached a metal door. Raph kicked it down and yelled.

"Bishop where are you and Mikey!"

Leo and I rolled our eyes.

"Good going." I hissed.

He shrugged and mumbled " whatever"

Mikey's POV

"I told you! Your in trouble now." I taunted Bishop.

"Oh shut up Michelangelo!" He hissed.

"Well then!" I said.

He shook his head and walked out of the door.

I saw this as my chance, I quickly reached my tied down hand as far as it could go and got a hold of the table with all of Bishop's goodies.

'Ok, ok which one is the scalpel thing. Oh duh! It's the one next to the saw! Silly me!' I thought.

I gabbed it and used the sharp part to cut my wrist restraint. After a minute I finally got it undone and went for the chest restraints and then other wrist one. When that was done it took me less time to get the ones on my legs and feet. I quickly jumped off despite the pain that was shooting very where, and jumped on to a chair, then to the top of the really big computer thingy. Then I swung on this surprisingly strong roof lamp and up to the raptors in the shadows.

Donnie's POV

Well thanks to Raph, we got attacked by lots of purple dragons though I'm confused on why they're working for Bishop… Oh well whatever they're all scum anyway. Raph, Leo, and I had our shells together for a bit but then split up, stupidest thing we have ever done.

I was fighting the Purple weirdo's, when I heard something crash behind me. I didn't turn quick enough, and felt pain pulsing from my neck. I screamed loud enough for Raph and Leo to look, Then they got, well to be honest, I have no idea what happened. It felt like electricity, but then again it could have been my imagination. The only thing I heard before I blacked out was

"Donnie…" Raph chocked out, then a wickedly happy laugh. Then nothing.

Mikey's POV

I heard a scream and identified it right away. It was Donnie.

'What happened?' I thought assuming the worst.

I jumped down and grabbed my nun chucks outta the glass case Bishop kept in the same room as me.

'Dummy.' I thought as I rushed out.

I saw Purple Dragons dragging my three older brothers to a wooden post and tying them up.

'I hope they don't know Raph can get outta rope…' I thought. Then I noticed one of the Purple Dragons holding my brothers weapons I looked up and saw more Raptors. On the way up a thought hit me.

'Why are the purple dragons working with Bishop?' I shrugged and kept climbing. I slowly jumped raptor to raptor quietly and quickly. Bishop showed up standing in front of my brothers. I jumped down in a defensive stance.

"Michelangelo?! How did you escape? No matter, do you really think you can beat all of us?" Bishop laughed.

"You'd be amazed at what I can do when I really focus. All you need to know is that your going down." I snarled.

The battle begun, and boy was I scared. All I know is that my brothers are in danger and they need me right now. I just hope I live though this!

-Well, here is chapter 5! Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW or I guess that's the end of the turtles. JKJK but in all seriousness REVIEW.

-Michelangelo's baby girl J :D 


	6. Chapter 6 brother awaken

_**Disclaimer I own nothing**_

TMNT

Mikey's Point of view

'What have I gotten myself into now?' I thought.

I took another glance at my brothers, hoping at least one of them would wake up already.

As if my prays were answered Leo moved a little bit, but show no signs of getting up.

'Aw man!' I thought with disappointment.

I rushed into battle, my nun chucks swinging in my hands ready for battle.

A few purple dragons came to my challenge. I ducked at a head swipe when a guy tired to give me a 'Hair cut.'

'HA! Haircut I crack myself up' I thought

I kicked my legs out and made him collapse while he was distracted in an argument with his fellow thugs.

I flipped over a different guy and swung my nun chucks at his head while his back was turned knocking him out on contact.

'Come on bros ITS NOT BED TIME! Wake up already!' I thought.

Leo's POV

'Wh-What happened.' I thought.

I opened my eyes to the sound of battle.

'Oh please tell me I didn't pass out during a battle!' I thought

I was shocked to see what's right in front of me.

Mikey, the little brother I have been searching for is fight purple dragons on his own…

'How long have I been out?' I thought confusedly.

Then I realized Raph and Donnie were not fight, but tied with me to a wooden post.

"Raph." I whispered.

Even he didn't stir I tried to nudge him.

"Raph."

"Wh, What?" He whispered.

He looked toward me.

" Leo where are we." He asked me.

I looked at him as he gathered his memories of the past hour.

"Oh." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Donnie?" Raph asked

"Look on the other side of you." I told him.

He looked to the side.

"While your looking at him, try and wake him up, while I try and get us outta this rope." I told him.

"Ok fearless." He said

I tried to make my hands move from the place at my side.

'Wow they have been practicing.' I thought.

Looked over at Raph trying in vein to wake up my purple clad brother.

I looked over at Mikey, fighting for his life, and our lives might I add.

I heard a sound I looked over to Raph and Donnie.

Donnie's eyes opened, and he looked to Raph who smiled at him.

Raph's POV

Leo was trying to get us untied, so I continued to try and wake my other little brother up.

"Donnie." I whispered for the fifth time.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at me, I smiled at him, he just looked confused.

'At least one of little brothers is ok.' I thought.

"Well if Donnie is up you two can help me get this rope off." Leo whispered

Donnie and I got to work on the rope.

"Wow they have been practicing." Donnie said irately.

"Ya that's what I thought." Leo said.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them when I head the sounds of a battle, I noticed Donnie heard it too, I told Leo to duck so Donnie and I could see what was going on.

When he did Donnie gasped. I just sat there in shock.

We saw Mikey fighting for us. He looked at little scared. But he was also determined.

Mikey's POV

I saw brothers stirring, so I took a quick glance. I saw all three of my older brothers up and Raph looked angry.

'What else is new.' I thought to my self with sarcasm.

I kept fighting because the purple dragons kept coming.

I jumped over their heads to the one with my brothers weapons and swung my nun chucks at his head, he drooped the weapons and fell to the ground unconscious. I put my nun chucks in there place at my side and I gabbed my brothers weapons quickly. I took one of Leo's Katanna blades and sliced the rope that held my brothers hostage.

'Saved from a rope… WOW that's sad.' I thought to myself. Leo looked up to me, I nodded and helped him up. I gave him his swords, and went to Raph and Donnie to give them their weapons.

Raph looked at me as he took his sais away from me.

I smiled and nodded indicating that I was ok. He took the "Tooth Picks" outta my hands and I gave Donnie his Bo Staff. My older brother looked at me then to each other. Then they seemed to notice the Purple Dragons behind me. I nodded to the battle and took off.

They had enough sense to follow me. Once again we're brothers fighting together for our lives. Again…

A/N

Well here is chapter 6 sry its short and late but I have this really huge essay that I've been really busy with super sry! Next chapter will be better so plz REVIEW!

-Michelangelo'sbabygirl


	7. Chapter 7 brothers again

_**Disclaimer I own nothing**_

Tmnt

Leo's POV

Mikey took the South, we all stole extra glances at Mike in case he needed help. We just got to see him again, I don't want him outta my sights until I know he is safe from any harm.

Raph POV

I tried to be close to Mike, but the Purple Dragons were making it quiet hard, I'll hand it to them, they have been practicing. Maybe gotten a little stronger. I looked at Mike again, just to make sure he was doing ok. After all, we don't know what has happened to him in the past week. I know he can pull through this though because if he can survive a week in the hands of Bishop, then he could pretty much handle anything really. I continued to kick the purple dragons butts.

Donnie's POV

Oh, man do I love my Bo Staff, it keeps distance while I kick a different enemy.

I smacked nine in the guts, five in the face and two in the head.

'Poor misguided people…' I thought.

I made sure I would look back on Mike. You know, just to be sure.

Leo's POV

My Katanna blades, were starting to make me mad. I do not know why, though…

I kept looking over my shoulder, to my younger brothers, especially Mikey. I honestly thing- no I know Raph and Donnie are looking after Mike too. I took my Katanna blades and blocked a Bo Staff, I made my Katanna blades and snapped it in half, and kicked the guy in the stomach. Surprisingly it knocked the wind out of him.

'Weak.' I thought.

I turned to face my next opponent, but there was none.

'Wow, we work fast.' I thought.

I looked at my little brothers. Raph was finishing up his section. I turned my gaze. Raph appeared next to me. We both looked at Donnie and Mikey, shell to shell finishing up their purple dragons. I smiled.

'My two youngest brothers. To be honest I'm just glad we have Mike back in our sites.

Mike's POV

Donnie and I finished up the purple dragons that were attacking us. I found my self in the middle of a really tight brother hug. But I didn't care I felt safe. For the first time in a week I felt safe. I hugged them back, I knew I couldn't cry, not now, not while we were still in Bishop's little mad science lab. I have never been happier this week then in this moment right here. Even though I don't say it very much, I love my brothers. Even though then don't say it too much, I know they love me too.

I heard Raph whisper in my ear.

"God, Mike we missed you so much."

"I didn't thing I'd see you ever again." Donnie said.

Leo stayed quiet for a few minutes, waiting to see if I had anything to say.

" Oh, baby brother, never again will we lose you. Like Raph said, we missed you so much." Leo said quietly.

"I missed you guys too. I knew you would find me. I never lost hope." I told them.

We all jumped out of the group hug, and whipped out our weapons when we heard a girl scream. Then the lights went out.

A/N

-Again super sorry its short I have a little bit of writers block so if any of you could help me a little bit that would be awesome. Um so here is Chapter 7 I think? OMG I lost track. But I think this is chapter 7. PLEASE REVIEW!

-Michelangelo'sbabygirl


	8. Chapter 8 Whats going on!

_**Disclaimer I own nothing**_

TMNT

Mike's POV

I could still feel my brothers near somewhere close to me. I could here Donnie's nervous breathing, Raph ragged angry breaths. I know it seems weird but, I could almost feel Leo's determination.

"Mike you doing alright?" I heard Leo ask.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Donnie?" I asked

"I've been better. " He answered

"Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Ya just fine. Leo? " He said

"I'm fine." Leo answered.

"Guys I hear something." I hushed them.

There were foot steps in the distance.

"Who's there." Leo demanded.

"Leo?" A girls voice said

"April what are you doing here?" Raph demanded.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok then the lights went off." April explained.

But something was off. Her voice, that's what was off. I couldn't place what is wrong with it.

'Think Mike, think.' I thought.

"Follow my voice." She laughed.

"You ok April?" I asked.

"Follow my voice." She said ignoring my question.

"April." I said. A back up to get a little closer to my brothers.

"Michelangelo, Follow my voice." A girl demonic voice demanded.

"Mike. Don't go to her." Raph growled.

"Well, I wasn't planning to…" I said.

"Do not use sarcasm with me right now." Raph growled.

"Sorry." I whimpered.

I bumped into something, but it wasn't my brothers.

What ever it is, its breathing, so heavy. Kind a like a horror movie I saw once.

It snarled loudly. Grabbing my neck throwing me across the room I hit the wall with such force.

It hurt so much.

I screamed.

Leo's POV

Mikey screamed.

"Mikey what's going on," I said.

all I could here was choking sound when the screaming died down.

"Mikey!" I yelled.

The lights were still off. I couldn't see a thing.

"Mikey!" Donnie and Raph yelled.

No answer.

I heard someone laughing, but it wasn't Mike. It was sinister. Not joyful.

The lights came on. Donnie screamed.

Raph and I whipped around to see some purple dragons and Bishop hanging by their necks, none of them moving.

Then I noticed I hadn't heard Mikey scream, normally he does if he sees something like that.

I turned, my blood ran cold.

"Mikey!" I let out a scream.

I ran to my little brother.

On the ground motionless. Baby blue eyes wide open, but un seeing. I shook my head in disbelief. Donnie got to work trying to revive him.

Raph fell to the floor and let out a bone chilling scream to the ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9 Why!

**_Disclaimer I own nothing_**

TMNT

Raph's POV

I- I couldn't bear to watch, as Donnie pounded on my youngest brothers chest, then breathing for him. I looked at his eyes and regretted it. Those eyes, I grew up seeing those eyes with only laughter and joy. When Leo, Donnie, and I always did everything we could to keep a smile on his face. We hated to see tears in his eyes. We hated to see him bruised and broken. Anyone who hurt him I would make sure they would get it ten- no one hundred times worse. He always came to me first when he had a nightmare, I woke up annoyed until I saw those tears. But now, I look into his eyes and I see nothing. Just nothing. I see his eyes wide open, but not seeing Donnie who is right in front of him. Un aware of everything that is happening. I cant stand seeing him like this.

'Please Mikey, if you can hear me. Come back.' I thought.

Suddenly rage took over me. I screamed in rage and smashed my fist into a wall. My amber eyes full of un shed tears.

'He's not supposed to go first! Its supposed to Be Leo, Me, Donnie, Then him. Its not right!' I screamed to my self, then sunk to my knees. I forced my self to watch Donnie.

Donnie's POV

'This cant be happening.' I thought

'We just got him back!' I screamed in my head.

1...

2..

3.

4..

5...

6..

7.

8..

9...

10..

I stopped the compressions, plugged my brothers nose and breathed for him.

Then started to restart the compressions.

I heard a smash behind, but I didn't have to turn around to know it was Raph in one of his Rages. Leo, I didn't know what Leo was thinking, but if I wasn't busy trying to revive my brother I could guess. But I don't care about that right now. I shook my head and continued the compressions and counting in my head.

LEO'S POV

It's my fault. If I had kept him close this wouldn't have happened! How could I not sense the danger. I'm suppose to be the leader! I've failed him! My baby brother! I'm the eldest, I try so hard to protect them. Then I slip up, I let my guard down. I let Mikey down. What kind of big brother lets the youngest of the family down?

'Oh, Mike I'm so sorry.' I pled in my head.

MIKEY'S POV

'What happened.' I thought.

'Lets see Mikey, think. Um, choking, screaming. Blackness.

"Hello?" I said into the dark.

"Michelangelo." I voice said.

"Who is there?" I asked.

"My name is Sinister." It said.

"That's awesome and all, but where are my brothers." I said.

"OH they are trying to revive you." the thing called Sinister said.

"Wait what. Back up there dude." I said.

"You know when you were getting chocked?" He said.

"Uh ya! How could I forget about that!" I said

"Well, it wasn't really choking, more like your soul, called to me, it wanted to be free, away from harm, away from judgment, torture, and hurt. Away from the world, you can never really see in the light, for some people will not understand why you look they way you do young turtle." sinister said.

"Well, I want to go to my brothers, they need me right now." I said.

"I can not do this request. For I am here to help you." Sinister said.

"Yeah, you can." I said.

"No I cant." he said.

"Yes." I said.

"No." He argued.

"Yes." I said.

"Enough!." He yelled.

"Temper, temper." I mumbled.

"What was that." He said.

"Nothing.." I said

He showed himself to me, I screamed. It was a man, his face burned, badly, cuts and slashes up and down his arms. His clothes ripped near the shoulder blades. His black jeans, a couple holes near her knee caps. Dark brown hair, almost black. His eyes, not amber like Raph's, but red like pure evil.

I gasped.

"W-why cant I go to my brothers." I demanded.

"Because your mine now. I'll never let you go. I am your fears and nightmares. Your never leave here. You get to stay with me forever and ever. To be accepted, instead of feared." Sinister whispered.

"Let me go to my brothers." I demanded.

"No." He yelled.

DONNIE'S POV

1...

2..

3.

4..

5...

6..

7.

8..

9...

10..

*Breathe*

"Please Mikey, please." I said.

I continued to push on my little brothers chest, then breathing for him.

'I cant give up not now, not ever.' I thought.

LEO'S POV

It broke my heart to see Donnie's tears. My youngest brother may or may not be gone, but Donnie is here. Raph is to shocked to move. I moved towards Donnie and placed my arm around his quivering shoulders as he sobbed silently, when he went to push again, I stopped him.

"Leo get off of me." He begged

"No, Donnie, no." I said.

He broke. Donnie fell onto Mike, and sobbed as hard as he hugged Mike as hard as he could.

"Mikey please come back! Please!" He sobbed.

This got Raph out of his daze. He came over to Don and I.

"Donnie that isn't healthy." Raph said.

Don didn't listen he just kept crying.

**- Well here is Chapter 9 I hope its ok. I still have a little bit of writers block. **

**Michelangelosbabygirl ****J**


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Coming For You

_**Disclaimer! I own nothing, well i think i own Sinister, if not his creator is awesome...**_

TMNT

MIKEY'S POV

"Let me leave, you can not keep me here, you can not take away my will. Cause its mine. Not yours. Mine!" I yelled.

"Yes I can. By show you things you can not stand." He hissed.

"Why me?" I asked him.

"You are pure. My favorite kind of people." He hissed.

I swallowed.

"Get ready Mikey, you will fear me and will stay for ever and ever." He said as I blacked out.

In Mikey's Dream

'W-what's going on.' I thought.

"Mikey, why did you leave us?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw the broken and hurt face of Donatello.

"What do you mean Donnie?" I said.

"The lights went off. We heard a scream, Choking sounds. Then the lights come on. Bishop and the some of the purple dragons were hung by there neck. Never to move again. Then Leo turned to you. He screamed. You were on the floor motionless. Eyes wide open, but you couldn't see me, or Raph, or Leo. You weren't breathing. Just lying there. Your mother bared in a silent scream. I tried to revive you, but Leo told me no. I stated to cry. Raph came to Leo and I trying to comfort me. But it didn't work. You were gone." Donnie said.

"Donnie, I'm not gone I'm right here." I told him.

"I'm a ghost?" I said quietly.

"Leo! Raph!" Donnie yelled.

Leo and Raph came running upstairs with weapons armed.

"Donnie what is it, what's wrong-" Leo stopped when he saw me standing there.

Raph's weapons fell to the floor.

"Mike." Raph said.

"What?" I said,

" Your not real. Your dead w-we all saw it" Leo said.

"But I'm not, you got to believe me." I pled.

"Why." Leo said.

"What?" I said.

"Why should we believe you." Leo asked.

I could see unshed tears in his eyes.

_**(Btw they are back at the lair at this point… Forgot to mention that)**_

LEO'S POV

"Why all saw you still and sightless. Why come to us now, when we all know you shouldn't be here anymore." I said pointing to the body.

"Please a demon thing call Sinister, it wont let me go. He wont free me. I'm not dead just trapped. Help." My youngest brother said.

"Raph go get Master Splinter. I want to know if Mike is speaking truth or if your minds are playing tricks on us." I told Raph.

Raph nodded and took off to find Master Splinter.

"Leo what if this is true?" Donnie asked.

"If it is, then I- I don't know how to could be." I said.

Master Splinter came in a few minutes later.

"My son what is the meaning of this?" He asked me.

"Mikey said, He is not dead, that some one will not let him go." I said.

"My son, Michelangelo. What has happened?" He turned to look at Mikey, he was devastated when we came home and he saw Mike's eyes sightless.

"Father, please you must believe me. I was with my brothers in that place, I felt like I was Choking, then all went black, when I opened my eyes again, I was in a dark room I called out only to here the voice of a man-no thing called Sinister. He told me he is my fears and nightmares, and he will never allow me to leave this dark place. Please Father- Please Daddy." Mike said. We could tell he was scared.

Master Splinter gasped. We all knew Mikey only called him Daddy when he was really scared.

"My son stay strong. We will do every thing we can." He said.

"He is coming." Mike said fearfully.

Just then a dark shadow appeared behind Mike.

"Dearest Michelangelo you should not run away like that. There could be consequences." He hissed.

"Who are you foul beast." Master Splinter hissed.

" I see you have found a way to contact your family." Sinister said

"Answer me, demon!" Master Splinter yelled.

"That is exactly who I am. **The** demon. My name, I have many but I go buy Sinister." He answered.

"Why have you take in my son from me." Master Splinter demanded.

"He is the purest of them all. I have not seen a soul as pure as Michelangelo's in centuries, and I will not let him go until he is nothing." Sinister hissed.

"You will let him go we shall make you if do not let him go willingly." Master Splinter told him.

"I shall be waiting for the attack." Sinister smiled.

"Be warned demon. You shall not have mercy from me nor my sons." Master Splinter warned.

"Tick tock Hamoto family the longer you wait the more I feed." Then the demon was gone. Along with my youngest brother. For the second time today, I have seen my youngest brother leave us. The only difference was this time he talked. Now I know who has take in my baby brother and I will not rest until he is gone back to where he came.

I am Leonard Hamoto. Eldest brother To Michelangelo, I am coming for you, My remaining brothers and I are coming to make you feel pain. Sinister.

**-Well Here is Chapter 10. Again please bear with I still have a small but fair amount of writers block. Please Review, or that was the end of Michelangelo…**

**-Michelangelo'sbabygirl**


	11. Chapter 11 Meditation?

TMNT

RAPH'S POV

'I don't get it. Why him?' I thought.

"What are we going to do Leo." I said to my older brother.

"He said we're running out of time… What if we are to late?" Donnie cried.

Tears started pouring out of my younger brothers eyes.

I don't know why but I rounded up on him. I felt so bad afterwards.

"Donnie don't you say that, you say that ever again I will shove that wooden stick you use as a weapon in your nose!" I yelled, he looked scared. (_**I have no idea how to play Raph when he is angry…)**_

"I-I'm sorry." I told him

He looked at me, and held his Bo Staff closer to him.

"It's ok." He said. He watched my every moment.

"Stop being a stalker Donnie, I'm not going to hurt you." I told him.

" I know I know." He said.

"So oh great fearless leader, what are we going to do." I said.

LEO'S POV

'I hate it when he calls me that…' I thought

"Well first off stop threatening Donnie…" I said.

He sent me a glare.

"Now, that's settled, I think we should meditate." I told them, Don showed a small glint of shock on his face, Raph looked like he wanted to murder me, if looks could kill I would be dead.

"What." Raph growled at me.

"Let me expla-" He cut me off.

"Our youngest **brother** is running out of time with a monstrous thing and you want to MEDITATE!" He yelled, he started to walk murderously towards me, but Donnie intervened.

"Move Donnie I don't want to hurt you." Raph said.

Donatello sighed.

"No Raph I will **NOT move. I know your scared though you don't want to show it because that is the kind of "person" you are. But I will not just stand here and watch my two oldest brother fight while my only younger brother is out there, running out of time." Don said standing a little straighter to show he meant what he said.**

**I stood in front of Don despite his warnings.**

"**Don's right Raph we need to set aside our differences and work together with out fight if we want to save Mikey." I told him. **

**He looked me straight in the eyes.**

**His amber fiery gaze bored into my Calm chocolate brown gaze.**

"**Ok, your right." He finally said after a minute.**

"**You both have to promise you won't fight." Donnie said behind us.**

**I turned to look into his pleading Hazel eyes.**

"**I promise Donnie." I said.**

"**Ya, me too. So Fearless why do we have to meditate?" Raph asked.**

"**Well I thought since Mikey was his spirit, and The Demon is a spirit, in order to find them we should be spirits too, there fore we meditate." I explained.**

"**Oh." Donnie said.**

**Raph muffled a response I could not hear.**

"**My son that is an excellent plan attack Him in his world than attack Him in our world." Master Splinter said.**

**We all got into the meditation forms and concentrated as hard as we could.**

**I opened my eyes again and we were outside our bodies, and one step closer to finding Mikey and bringing him home.**

**Mikey's POV**

**I started to feel slower, like my energy was slowly being sucked out of me.**

**Do you know what it feels like to feel your self fading into cold black sucking darkness?**

**It doesn't feel cool, let me tell you that.**

**I just want to go home. **


	12. Chapter 12 Found

Hey Guys, I know, I know long time no write. I am sooo terribly sorry! I had writers block, then I thought drawing would help, and it didn't and then I couldn't stop drawing, then my English teacher thought it would be cool if we had to write four papers, then my dad thought making my softball training 10 times harder would be a good idea… then I forgot my password. But I remembered it! :D so here it is, the next chapter…

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMN

Michelangelo's POV

This feeling is getting worse, I feel weaker. I can't seem to see straight anymore, everything is double. I want to go home! I want to be surrounded by the ones who love me! Not in a place so cold, so dark and lifeless! That fading feeling, it never ends!

'Some one, help me, Save me! Please!' I yell in my head.

Donatello's POV

I clutch me head in pain.

'Some one, help me, save me! Please!' Mikey's yells.

He's in so much pain! We arrived on the spiritual plain a few moments before his plead. I look around, I don't remember this plain being so, dead. No sunshine, no life or peace. Just dread and sorrow.

I can feel my younger brother's presence, but it's fading and fading fast. I know if we are going to do something, we need to do it now. We started to run toward my brother's presence, I was running faster than the others. I wasn't paying attention, a black figure blocked my way. His hand grabbed my bandanna tails with such speed, I couldn't register what had happened, until I was on the ground looking up and the most vile thing I have ever seen.

"Let, Donnie go!" Raph growled.

The figure picked me up and threw me at my older brother's and father with such strength. I flew into Raph, who didn't exactly catch me. We quickly recovered and stood up, our weapons out and ready for what the figure might through at us.

"I told you," the voice rasped.

"Michelangelo is mine, he will never return to you! He's already gone, the purest soul is no more. I can assure you, he tasted amazing, but now I must move on." The voice laughed.

"No! Mikey isn't gone!" I yelled.

It was true, Mike is still here, I can still feel his presence! He can't be gone.

Raph's POV

Donnie tensed beside me. I know he is right I can still feel Mike here.

"So you are Sinister." Master Splinter said.

"I am." The figure said.

"Give Mike to us now! Or I will kill you!" I screamed.

Sinister laughed at me. This only made me angrier. I through my sai at him. It didn't even leave a scratch on him. The sai went straight through him.

"Because of your kind brother, I am stronger than all of you put together. You can't touch me here!" Sinister laughed.

"My sons, come here." Master Splinter whispered urgently.

We all gathered closer.

"We can't fight him, but your brother can." Master Splinter said.

"Mikey's too weak!" I protested.

"I know my son, but we must have faith." Master Splinter said.

Master Splinter looked straight at Sinister.

"Let us see him, if he is truly 'gone' as you say, then there should be know reason to take our right away." Master Splinter said forcefully.

Sinister twitched uncomfortably.

"Fine." He hissed.

Sinister turned around and allowed the turtles to follow.

On the floor lay an orange bandanna, and nunchucks. A little further we saw what we all feared.

Leo's POV

"Michelangelo." I whispered.

'Mike? No, it can't be! H-He is to still to be my youngest brother!' I thought.

On the cold floor laid a motionless Michelangelo, eyes closed.

"Michelangelo, my pet, you have visitors." Sinister said.

"He is not you pet!" Raph hissed.

Mikey's eyes opened. The once brilliant baby blue eyes that were so full of life everyone fell for, were now dull gray and lifeless.

"L-e-Leo?" Mike said.

I bent down and grasped his hand.

Master Splinter looked at Raphael and Donatello.

"Watch for any tricks." He said.

Master Splinter looked down and took my place as I moved to the other side.

"Michelangelo. Look at me, my son." Master Splinter said.

Mikey looked at Father,

"Your still here, I know you may be weak, but you must continue to fight! Don't let this 'Sinister' win my son." Master Splinter told him.

Master Splinter and I closed our eyes and transferred as much energy to my youngest brother. But it wasn't enough.

"Raphael, Donatello, take our place besides your brother. Help him regain energy." Master Splinter said.

We all moved. While Raph and Donnie were watching Mike, Master Splinter and I were watching for tricks.

Finally finding out what we were doing Sinister screamed and ran towards us. He through a black beam that hit us blinding us.

Michelangelo's POV

I heard Sinister call me his 'pet' and I heard what sounded like Raph growling.

I heard Master Splinter call my name, and he asked me to look at him. I did as I was told. He was trying to help me regain energy, so was Leo. My eyes closed when they left my side, I felt more energy burst into my body and then I heard my families cry's of pain.

Anger flared inside me. My eyes re opened. I regained my energy and I was angry.


End file.
